1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for the random selection of numerical indicia or indicia representative of a specific number, and more particularly to a random indicia selector device in the form of an elongated body having a heptahedron configuration in which indicia representative of numbers from one (1) to seven (7) are visible through each of the seven facets of the heptahedron-shaped body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices of different types that are useful for selecting at random a number, letter or other character. Many of these are of the type in which a hollow container having a platen formed with multiple recesses indicated by indicia also contains a specific number of spherical bodies that randomly arrange themselves in the recesses when the container is shaken. These types of random number selectors are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,345; 3,237,949; 4,465,278; 4,497,486; 4,498,671; and 4,545,578, among others, including the patents cited in the patents noted. Among foreign patents related to these types of random character selectors are French patents 1,480,344 and 2,455,777; and British patent 1,418,690.
Other types of random number or character selectors include the spinner type in which a rotary pointer is spun about a pivot and then permitted to come to rest at a random location marked with indicia of some specific type. Still another type, and perhaps the most widely used and therefore very well known device is the six-sided cube marked with indicia representing the numbers from one to six, and usually used in pairs called "dice" in the game of chance called "craps".
A preliminary patentability and novelty search conducted in connection with the subject matter hereof revealed the existence of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 1,527,937 1,787,521 3,603,593 Des. 263,607 ______________________________________
Referring to the patents listed above in the order of their issuance, it is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,937 shows merely a six-sided die of the type used in the game of "dice", but marked with indicia related to the game of baseball.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,521 discloses a game that utilizes a pair of six-sided "indicators", the six sides of the "indicators" having different indicia on them related to different colors. The indicia is printed or otherwise marked on each flat surface on the exterior periphery of the "indicators" and when the "indicator" is rolled and comes to rest on a flat surface, the uppermost surface is also flat to expose the indicia marked thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,593 discloses an octagonal game device for use in playing a fortunetelling and wagering game based upon the I Ching. Each octagonal dice, of which there are three, has marked on each facet a symbol corresponding to a component of a hexagram that is marked on one of 64 quadrilateral areas marked on a game board. Again it should be noted that the octagonal game piece, having eight sides, always comes to rest on one of the flat facets, with the diametrically opposed facet, i.e., the uppermost facet, also being flat.
Lastly, U.S. Design patent 263,607 discloses a die formed with ten facets defining the outer periphery of the die, with each facet bearing indicia including four circular depressions arranged in a row and in alignment with a longitudinal depression. The various depressions are variously colored for a purpose that is not disclosed. Because the die possesses ten facets, each facet lies diametrically opposed to another flat facet, so that when the die is rolled and comes to rest, a flat facet will always be uppermost.
Experience has taught that many people have difficulty selecting random numbers for use in connection with a game of chance. This process is so difficult for some people that they use various "systems" for selecting a number or a group of numbers. One popular method that is used by many people is to use the ages of their children, or of their parents, or other relatives. Another method is to use the numbers on license plates, while still another method is to select specific positions, such as second from left, or third from right, etc. In every case, the various methods require a decisional process that can frequently be time consuming and traumatic for the person attempting to randomly select one or more numbers.
Accordingly, one of the objects of this invention is to provide a small hand-held device which may easily be utilized to randomly select one or more numbers for a game of chance.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a random character selector device which is relatively inexpensive, attractive, unusual in its configuration and which requires only that it be caused to roll along a flat surface and permitted to come to rest to indicate a number randomly, thus eliminating the sometimes traumatic and time consuming decisional process.
In the game of chance known as "PAI GOW" or "DOUBLE HAND POKER", the game proceeds by the dealer distributing seven sets of seven cards per set, with any one of a number of players, designated the "banker", being designated to select any one of the distributed sets of seven cards for play in the game. The seven sets of cards are customarily indicated as sets 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7, from left to right as viewed from the dealer's side of the table. This selection process involves the time consuming and sometimes traumatic decisional process noted above. Accordingly, a still futher object of the invention is the provision of an attractive, easy to use, device that carries indicia indicating the numbers from one (1) to seven (7) of the sets and which may be used by a player to select the one set of cards to be used in a game of pai gow or double hand poker.
People frequently like to personalize items they carry in their pocket. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a random number selector device having a body that is transparent and configured in the form of a heptahedron, and arranged so that indicia representing numbers or characters, in addition to personalized indicia, may be enclosed within the body yet be visible through the transparent body.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.